conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Galeiga
Proto Gallaic: Galaeca tangua sena inda Galaecia eni Toute-uφos Ibereaca esi, auuotita inte nouion to dumnon nouion indos cantaiestos uiconti oinos. Old Gallaic: Galeca tangua sena inda Galecia eni Tode-ufo Ibereaca esi, auodita inde noion to duunon nouion indos cantaistos ficonti oinos. Middle Gallaic: Galega tanga sena ina Galegia ene /d/Toðe-fo Iberega ese, auðeda in noio do ðuunu noio inu gandaisu figond oin. Neo-Gallaic: Gálega tanga sena ína Galeia en Duzefó Ibérega es, auzda ín noiu dó dúnu noiu ín gandais fígon óen. "Neo-Gallaic is the old language of Gallaecia in Northwestern Iberia, made anew for the new world of the twenty-first century". 'Gálega is the revived form of the Celtic language of Northwestern Iberia. The vocabulary of Gálega is solely Celtic with Ibero-Basque loans and a few exceptions for Latin, Gothic and Arabic via the Ibero-Romance languages. Many Celtic words survive to this day in Galician and Portuguese, which have been incorporated into the language. There are also loans from Gaulish, Brythonic (Galicia was colonized by Britons during the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain) or directly from primitive Irish/Gaelic words that can be traced back to proto Celtic. "Duza éshon tanga duza éshon alma es"; "a people without a language is a people without a soul". Gálega is that old soul of Gallaecia. Neo-Gallaic on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/neogallaic/ '-Name-' Gálega: Gála+ega (Gallaeci) Galla (Calla, C could also be G in Latin) from proto-Celtic "Gala-" (power, strength, force) plus "-ico"/"-eco", an Iberian Celtic suffix used to indicate possession or belonging. So, Gallaeci, Galla-eci (plural), Galla-ecos/eca (singular). Their name could mean something like, "Strong people" or "People of power". '-Phonology-' all vowels (a,e,i,o,u) are pronounced much the same as they would be in Portuguese, stressed vowels (á,é,í,ó,ú) are enlongated and take the word stress s - /s/ but /z/ when preceding "e" and "i", and /ʃ/ or /ʒ/ before a consonant and at the end of a word ll - /lj/ (pronounced like the Portuguese "lh") c - /k/ g - /g/ x - /ʃ/ h - /x/ z – /ð/ in(vowel) - "iñ_" (Ína is pronounced "Íña" , Camínu is "Camíñu" ) en(vowel) - "eñ_" (Éne is pronounced "Éñe" , Bena is "Beña" ) '-Lenition and Compound Words-' Lenition in Gallaic is purely hypothetical and has been applied here in a similar way it has been in Modern Gaulish (Galáthach hAthéviu), there being some evidence for it in the continental Celtic tongues. Lenition in Gallaic is limited to the initial consonant of words proceeding a possessive pronoun undergoing genitive lenition. Another form of lenition is a mutation of the initial letter of the second word in compound words. The final form of lenition is when a personal pronoun is attached to a preposition. '''Initial Consonant Mutation Pairs s>x b>m c>g g>h d>z t>d l>ll m>v n>ñ Possessive Lention Senvazra - grandmother (sen+mazra) > Moa xenvazra - my grandmother Cú - dog > Tou gú - your dog Téu - house > Nou déu - our house Compound Lenition '(Adjectives and describing nouns precede nouns in compound words) Curmadéu - Curma + Téu (Tavern, "beer house") Amalgurma - Amal + Curma (Cider, "apple beer") Tinzuvra - Tin + Duvra (Liquor/Spirits, "firewater") Fínugara - Fínu + Cara (Grape, "wineberry") Engen - En + Cen (Brain, "in head") ''This also applies to the plural form of body parts that come in pairs: Ear: Clusta - Doaglusta Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doamraga Leg: Gar – Doahar Foot: Tróuz – Doudróuz Eye: Ogu - Douogu P'''ersonal Pronouns attached to a Preposition Slán adu! - Hello (Health at you) *Adu (a+tu), "at you" Dor avi tá - Sorry (there is pain at me) *Avi (a+mi), "at me" '-Interrogatives-' ' ' Có? – Where Cad? – What? Can? – When? Cé? – Who? Cad camín? – How? (What path/way) Cede – How many? Cadó? – Why? (what for) Cad Fáz? – Why? (what reason) Cad óar es? – What time? '-Pronouns- ' I: Mi You: Tu He: E She: Si It: Iz Y’all: Sus We: Nin They: Sis My: Mou/Moa Your: Tou/Toa Y’all’s: Sou/Soa Our: Nou/Noa Their: Siu/Siua Pronouns Attached to Prepositions A (at/towards) Avi - At me Adu - At you Azé - At him Axi - At her Azíz - At it Axus - At y'all Añin - At us Axis - At them Dó (to/for) Dovi - To/for me Dodu - To/for you Gon (with) Govi - With me Godu - With you En (in) Envi - In me Endu - In you '-Articles-' The: Ín – Ína This: Sú That: Sin These: Soi Those: Sindu Here: Ansú There: Ansin '-Prepositions-' Again: Adé Out/from: Over/above(great): Or (uor) Top: Barra Bottom/bum: Bunda *superlative*: -om *diminutive*: -el/ela *augmentative*: -ún/úna Between: Endra (entara) Up: Os (Osom highest) In: En Around: Om At/towards: Az To/For: Dó With: Gon If: Ma Beyond (But): Édra Also: Agu (c.i. Auku) Too (also): Coadaida: Under: Fú (c.i. uɸo) Before: Gina After: Eru (eɸiro-) Next: Segaida As: Sese (p.c. sweswe) More: Barraida Less: Bundaida'' '' '-Am- (Time)' Second: Segundu Minute: Minutu Hour: Óar - Óaran Week: Sezañoid- Sezañoida Month: Mínsa – Mínsnan Year: Blen – Bledna Day: Diu – Diun Today: Endiu Tomorrow: Amárea (o.g. A-bárega) Tonight: Enoid Yesterday: Dís Now: Nu Morning: Bárea - Báreaí Night: Noid – Noida Evening: Adage - Adaga Midnight: Mezañoid Lé ín souel: Sunset Éne ín souel: Sunrise ' '''-Ríman- (Numbers) 1: óen/óena 2: dou/doa 3: trís 4: cedru 5: coing 6: sés 7: seza 8: oid 9: nava 10: dega 11: óendega 12: doudega 13: trísdega 14: cedrudega 15: coingdega 16: sésdega 17: sézadega 18: óuzdega 19: navadega 20: fígon 30: fígon dega 40: doufígon 50: doufígon dega 60: trífígon 70: trífígon dega 80: cedrufígon 90: cedrufígon dega 100: ganda 1,000: míl 1,000,000: millún '-Grammar-' The sentence struture of Gálega is SOV, except in questions or negations, in which case it changes to VSO '-Questions- ' ' The sentence structure becomes VSO. Questions are asked by beginning the question with the verb after the interrogative. Cadó taí(tu) ínsú? (Why are you here?) Cede blen tá adu? (How old are you?) *How many year(s) do you have?* ''There is no word for “yes”. Instead, the verb is repeated back in affirmation. “Ní” is “no/not”. “Ezemuiai az ín curmadéu amárea?” (Will we eat at the pub tomorrow?) “Ezemuiai”/”Ní ezemuiai” (We will *eat*/We won't *eat*) ' ' '-Negations-' “Ní” precedes verbs to make negations. The normal SOV changes to VSO. Ní tá avi curma. (I don’t have beer) '-Simple Past-' The simple past is indicated with the preverbial marker "ru-". Cogumi = I cook Rucogumi = I cooked Dís ruezumi cíga durgu ega ruívumi amalgurma = Yesterday I ate boar meat and I drank cider ru+ezu+mi (I ate) and ru+ívu+mi (I drank) '-Future-' The future tense is indicated with the suffix "-iai". Lavrumi = I speak Lavruiaimi = I will speak Amárea téduiaimi az ín curmadéu = Tomorrow I will go to the tavern '-Possession-' The noun being possessed precedes the possessor, if the possessor is a human or animal, "-s" attached as a suffix. If the possessor is an object or place, "-ega" is used. Ín gatu mou garands fín es - My friend’s cat is white *Male friend* (carand+s) Ína camixa ma vazras noia es – My mother’s shirt is new (mazra+s) Sú amal ma xesras es – This is my sister’s apple (sesra+s) Ína dura téuega - The door of the house (téu+ega) '-Phrases-' Hello: Slán adu! *health to you* (to one person) Hello: Slán ásus (more than one person) Hello: Olá Hey: Oi Goodbye: Saz adu/ásus *peace to you* Bárea vaza – Good morning Diu maz – Good day Adag vaza – Good evening Noid vaza – Good night Please: Ma maz gotu/gosus tá (If it's good with you) Thanks: Sin maz bá (this was good) Thanks (a lot): Sin maz dovi bá (this was good for me) Thank you: Sin maz adu bá (this was good at you, *this was kind of you*) You're welcome: Nígoade es (it’s nothing) Sorry: Dor avi tá (there is pain at me) Gálegu/a esumi - I am Gallaic Éis Haleia esumi - I am from Gallaecia Gálega Lávrumi – I speak Gallaic Ní lavru(mi) Gálega - I don't speak Gallaic Gálega biu tá – Gallaic is alive A lavru táu(mi) – I am speaking Taí a lavraí(tu)? – Are you speaking? Moa alme...es – My name is... Drúz esumi, moa gamín Drúzaida es – I am a druid, my path is Druidry Gara avi dodu tá – I love you Tu garu(mi) - I love you '''Examples "Ul duña riu ega couínon gon díñas ega redua énen. Axis mendaida ega coufiz dadu es ega dó’n maz dó óen az alu en alma brazreaidaga ñemen". All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. "Súer éis duza ria esumi" - Dúnurí "I am a free man from a free people" - Dumnorix Ín ulzúnu mou zeu es, ombíod moa gredíma es, Díara mou ñemezún es. The universe is my god, nature is my faith, the Earth is my temple. "Cazufer ega selgaben a curmadéu rucáminan. Alan curma ruzéun ega cíga maza ruezen". A warrior and a huntress walked to a pub. They drank a lot of beer and ate good meat. Verbs and Vocabulary Verb conjugations: Present, Past, Future, Conditional '-Gara- Love (present)' Garumi - I love Garaítu – You love Garaidesus – Y’all love Garamusni – We love Garáe – He loves Garási – She loves Garansis – They love (Past) Rugarumi - I loved Rugaraítu Rugaraidesus Rugaramusni Rugaráe Rugarási Rugaransis (Future) Garuiaimi - I will love Garaíaitu Garaideiaisus Garamuiaisni Garáiaie Garáiaisi Garaniaisis (Conditional) Rugaruiaimi - I would love Rugaraíaitu Rugaraideiaisus Rugaramuiaisni Rugaráiaie Rugaráiaisi Rugaransís All personal pronoun suffixes are optional, or are used for emphatic effect. Instead of saying, "Curma garumi", you can simply say, "Curma garu". Verb to be "Bíz" (impermanent) - '"Senu táu" (I'm old) Táu - I am Taí – You are Táide – Y’all are Támu – We are Táe – He is Tási – She is Tán – They are '''Verb to be (permament) - '"Feru esu" (I'm a man) Esu - I am Esí - You are Eside - Y'all are Esmu - We are Ese - He is Essi - She is Esan - They are = '''Bia ega Íva (Food and Drink) To Drink (alcohol): Zéu (p.c. Degu-) To Drink: Íve To Eat: Eze (ede) To Make: Au (p.c. auo-) To Cook: Coge Apple: Amal Water: Zuvra (p.c. dubro-) Cider: Amalgurma (p.c. abalocurmi, "apple beer") Cider: Sidra Mead: Meiz (Mezu-, mezucenos - MEDVGENVS < *medhu) Beer: Curma Ale: Alu Lager (light beer): Cervexa (Gl. via Lt. "Cervesia") Wine: Fínu Liquor: Tinzuvra (Firewater) Honey: Meli Berry: Cara Grape: Fínugara (Wineberry) Meat: Cíga Seed: Silu (c.i. *silon "seed" Bread: Aran Wheat: Fínez Milk: Laiz (p.c. laxto-) Cheese: Ces (pt. queijo/sp. queso) Soup: Cousala/Sopa Herb: Lú (p.c. *lubjo-) Pepper: Pivra/Tinllú (Fire herb) Salt: Sala Spice: Spexaria (pt. Especiaria) Coffee: Café = '-Basic Verbs-' …éismi tá – I want… ("...is away from me") …ámi tá – I have… ( "...is at me") *used for general possession …gomi tá – I have… (“…is with me) *used for close or personal possession Go - Téd Come - Téid Walk - Came Step - Cinge 'Run - Raz Speak - Lavra Sing - Can Breathe - Ana Hear - Clusa See - Derga *Ru- -- preverbial particle (past) Sang - Rucan I spoke - Rulavrumi I will speak - Lavruiaimi Believe: Crede Think: Mente Know: Fiz Remember: Gume Forget: Anhume (an+gume) Make/Do: Auz (auot-) Touch: Táze Give: Da Take: Gave Follow: Sege Lead: Cene Be born: Éne (*Éndu bíz) Connect: Coutáze (Coutáz "connection") Smoke: Smug Dream: Asuñe Sleep: Suñe Hug: Abrage Hug tight: Agarre Turn on (lights): Auz íz candu ("Make it bright") Turn off (lights): Auz íz demen ("Make it dark") Turn on (sound): Auz íz arzu ("Make it loud/high)" Turn off (sound): Auz íz saz ("Make it quiet/peaceful") '-Milua-' (Animals) Dog: Cú - Cún Warhound: Árgu - Árgun Wolf: Blez - Blezda Cat: Gatu – Gatua Horse: Ega - Egan Goat: Gabru - Gabrun Bull: Tarvu - Tarvun Falcon: Alcu - Alcua Raven: Bozu - Bozua Crow: Grou - Groua Claw/Talon: Garra Boar: Durgu - Durgua Pig: Org – Orí Tooth: Dan - Danta Tree: Cran – Craña Flower: Blaza - Blazaí Leaf: Dula - Dulan Fish: Esga - Esgan Rabbit: Coellu - Coellua (c.i. coelio) Frog: Sapu - Sapua Snake: Nadra - Nadran Bird: Eznu - Eznua Goose: Gíurra - Gíurran (Gigurri, Asturian people, Pliny NH, III, 28) Feather - Ezela Feather - Bluma Horn: Carn - Carna Horn: Ázar - Ázara (bsq. Adar, ir. Adharc) Dragon: Dragún - Dragúna Unicorn: Oncarn - Oncarna -Tírru ega Mor '(Land and Sea) Earth – Díara Sun: Souel (sauelos>souelos>souelu>souel) Moon: Lugra Hill: Bría (briga) – Brií Mountain: Carná - Carnái Snow: Sneaida Light Snow (falling): Neve Ice: Xái (p.c. iagi) River: Amona (Abona) Sea: Mor Ocean: Mahamor (big sea) Bay: Morcambu (sea bend) and Bái (bsq.) Island: Enis -'''Objects, Environment, Places, etc.-' Book: Livru - Livrua Church: Igrexa - Igrexan Wheel: Roda - Rodan Woven basket: Gís (p.c. kistā) Skirt: Sáia (sagia) - Sáian Shirt: Camixa - Camixan (gl. via lt. Camisia) Bed: Cama– Caman House: Téu – Teí Home: Trema (c.i. Treba) Door: Dura - Duran Gate: Mahadura (big door) City: Gorta - Gortan (c.i. korta) Neighborhood: Omdrema (om+trema) Lake: Logu – Loi Bridge: Breva - Brevan (c.i breua/p.c. brīwā) Land/Ground: Tírru – Tirrua Field: Lana (p.c. landa) Bay: Bái - Báia *Ibr.Bsq. Landslide/Avalanche: Lurte *bsq. Wood: Fidu - Fidua Forest: Caida - Caidan Flower: Blaza - Blazan Tree: Cran - Craña Sky/Heaven: Nemu Wind: Ouel (c.i. auilio-) Grass: Faltula (faltu+dula) Rock: Cloga - Clogan Person: Dun People/Tribe: Duza Shadow: Scazu Battle: Cazu War: Cougázu Warrior: Cazufér Soldier: Cingez Warhound: Árgu Hunt: Selga Victory: Séu (sego) Sword: Glazem (gl. cladibu) Giant: Cour Europe: Europa Kingdom: Rigaida Base: Bun (p.c. bonu-) '-Duza ega ín Biodan- '(People and the Body) Family: Clana - Claña Family: Teusloa - Teusloi Ancestor: Ginazre - Ginazrí Group: Sloa Man: Feru - Men: Fíru Woman: Bena - Women: Mna Husband: Fair - Faír Wife: Baina – Mnaidan Father: Azre Mother: Mazra Daughter: Doazra (c.i. Tuater) Son: Mag (o.r. Maqqi) – Maí Child: Gente (c.i. Centis) - Gentí Brother: Brazre Sister: Soesra Granddaughter: Néta Grandson: Nétu Grandfather: Senazre Grandmother: Senvazra Boy: Meninu Girl: Menina Friend: Garan/a - Garandí/Garaña Neighbor: Counes (c.i. Couneso) Lord: Tíerna King: Rí Queen: Riana Folk/group of people: Feren Celt: Celda Celtic: Celdegu/a Linguist: Tangafer/Tangaben Citizen: Couhorta (ex. mitbürger) Hunter/Huntress: Selgafer (male) Selgaben (female) Leader: Cenfer Head: Cenu – Cena Ear: Clusta - Doaglusta Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doabraga Leg: Gar – Doahar (p.c. garri) Foot: Tróuz (p.c. Troget) – Doatróuz Eye: Ogu - Doaogu Hair: Faltu Nose: Sróna Face: Áiza (agita) Mouth: Cam (c.i. cab *gob*) Mouth: Boca Blood: Crou Beard: Graña - Granda Moustache: Grandel - Grandela Brain: Engen ("in head", ir. inchinn) Heart: Grí '-Menda, Alma, Fizaida- '(Mind, Spirit, Knowledge) God: Deu – Devan Soul: Alma - Alman Breath - An Universe: Uldounu (Runa vaha) World: Dúnu Life: Bíoda Magic: Brída (gaul. brixt-) Word: Oidlu Dream: Asuñu Witch: Sorgin *bsq. Druid: Drúz – Drúzan Druidess: Drúzis - Drúzisan Druidry: Drúzaida Brotherhood: Brazreaida Ancestor: Ginazre Wisdom: Fizaida Oak: Dara – Daran Oak: Cerca ( tribe name Querquerni from *kʷerkʷ- < PIE *perkʷ- 'oak, tree') Sacred: Noum(a) Sacred grove/Temple/Great oak: Nemezún Oak Grove: Druñemezún North: Tóze East: Úre West: Fó South: Déise Solstice: Saulstan Equinox: Somnoid Spring: Éraga Summer: Sam Fall: Winter: Gaiam Samhain: Samaña Fairy: Sada (saz: peace/quiet) Power: Gala Strength: Nerte Strong: Nertegu/a *Underworld/Otherworld: Anzúnu (Antumnos) Cernunnos: Gernuñu Language/tongue: Tanga Language: Xaiz (Brt. Iaxti) Love: Garaz Health: Slán Star: Saruña – Saruñaí Galaxy: Saruñasloa (star group) - Saruñasloi and Galácsia(n) Forest: Caida - Caidan Fire: Tin Flame: Tinel Belief: Credíma Religion: Relixiún Mind: Melma Smoke: Mug To Smoke: Smug (Zéu, lit. "drink") Insense: Mugllú Cannabis: Canva/Cáñamu Hemp: Coúrg (p.c. kom-wark) '-Adjectives-' Good/well: Maz(a) Good: Dah(a) Bad: Drug(a) New: Noiu/a Old: Senu/a Young: Óang (p.c. iovanca) Hot: Azu/a (p.c. aidu-) *aiz "heat" Warm: Tesmu/a Cold: Oru/a (p.c. ougros) Freezing/Icy: Couxáidu/a Beginning: Fúdróaz (uφo-troget) End (physical): Órgen (uφer-kʷenno) End (abstract/temporal): Aña (p.c. indo-) Left: Esger/a *Ibr.Bsq. Right: Deis/a Big: Mahu/a - (c.i. magu) Small: Bígu/a - (p.c. bikko) Gigantic: Couregu/a Healthy: Slánu/a Round: Cruñu/a (p.c. krundi-) Dead: Mar Happy: Laun Free: Riu/a Equal: Inon (*the one, "equality" inonas) Wise: Sufiz (p.c. suvidu) Conscious: Enfizegu/a Dark: Demen Bright: Candu/a Light: Glustu/a Right: Redu/a Deep: Duvnu/a - (p.c. dubno-) Clean: Glan Black: Dumu (p.c. dubu-) White: Ven/a Red: Rozu/a Green: Glasdula (leaf blue) Blue: Glastu/a Brown: Don Yellow: Melin Gold: Our Silver: Arganu/a Many (a lot): Alan (at full) Other: Ala All: Olu/a Every: Gacu/a Oaken: Dru(a) Strong: Nerte Wise: Sufiz (good knowledge) Born: Éndu Birth: Én Sweet: Melis Beautiful: teg/a Pretty: fim/a Good/Pretty: Can (Canibri, p.c cani-) Fierce: Gamargu "warhound-mouth" First: Gin/a - (from PCl *kintu- 'first') High: Arzu Low: Iselu Far: Gel/En xir Close: Nes Long: Longu/a and Siru/a Short: Gerru/a Elevated/Eminent: Brían (c.i. brigant-)